Maid For You
by Dauntless4736
Summary: He has dark brown short hair and deep blue eyes. His nose hooks slightly at the end. His eyes meet mine, and I feel like they're looking through my very soul. No matter what, I can't look away. He's hypnotizing. He notices me staring at him and half smirks at me. My heart pounds faster, but I know it will never work out. Because I am just the maid, and he's in control of me.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my new story, Maid For You. Basically, Tris is a maid for Tobias, who is the son of Marcus, a billionaire. Everyone is two years older and it's set in the present day. Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Tris' POV**

"Well, they definitely have a big house." my best friend Christina marvels from the drivers seat.

I nod in agreement, because it's true. The house of Marcus Eaton, the billionaire, is gigantic.

The house is white and three stories. There are multiple balconies and the detail of the outside of the house blows my mind. In the front of the house, where we are now, are massive pillars, holding the house up. A manicured lawn and a garden are also one of the houses many features.

"And you'll be working here," Christina shakes her head in disbelief.

It _is_ going to be nice working at such a beautiful house. But I don't know how fun my job will be.

I'm Marcus' assistant. Also known as maid. At least the pay is good, and it's only an hour away from home.

You see, I needed a job after I graduated a week ago. My father found this ad in the newspaper and I applied for it. I have no idea how I ended up getting the job. I'm sure someone who tried out has more experience.

Anyway, I'm here now. Marcus told me to meet him at exactly 8:00 in the morning. I glance down at my watch. It's 7:54 right now.

"Hurry and park the car! I don't want to be late." I tell Christina.

She rolls her eyes and backs the car into a parking spot. "I don't know why you're so worried."

She drove me here, claiming she wouldn't be a good friend if she didn't, since I don't have a car. I think the fact that Tobias Eaton lives here helps, too.

Tobias is Marcus' twenty year old son. Only two years older then me. Anyway, he's handsome. And I think Christina wonders why he never comes out of that mansion! Seriously, I don't think anyone has seen him leave the mansion and come into town. It's a little weird, really.

The mansion is pretty reserved, away from everything. Maybe he just likes to be left alone. It would he pretty boring, though, just sitting around all day.

"Good luck! I'll be back at five to pick you up, alright?" Christina says.

"Okay, thanks." I slip out of my seat belt and open the car door, stepping onto the gravel.

I swallow, trying to get rid of the dryness in my mouth. I guess I'm a little nervous. Or a lot.

I wave goodbye to Christina and she speeds off, leaving me alone. I walk up to the front door and press the doorbell, sending a booming sound all through out the house.

The door opens a crack, and then all the way. I'm startled to see a tall, slender girl with lustrous black hair and hunter green eyes.

"Uh.. I'm looking for Marcus." I wipe my palms on the dress pants I was required to wear.

The girl gives me a look and then purses her lips, nodding. "He said he would be expecting you. Come in. I'm Carmen." Carmen opens the door wider, holding it open as I walk inside the mansion.

I'm swept off my feet as I look around the house. It's even nicer inside then it is outside! The walls are chocolate brown, giving the house a warm feeling, with plush coaches and Persian rugs on the floor. There is a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and the ceilings are high, painted with the finest detail.

Carmen seems to notice me staring and her plump lips twist into a smirk. She puts a hand on her hip and watches me. "I'll go tell Marcus you're here. Stay where you are and don't touch anything," Carmen commands, turning and walking away.

Her heels clicking on the floor is the only thing I hear. After looking at the rest of the living room, I just stand near the door awkwardly, waiting for Carmen's return.

And then I hear creaking on the staircase, and my head whips around to find the most attractive man I've ever seen. This guy has dark brown, almost black, short hair and deep blue eyes that look like the water of the ocean. He has a strong jawline and his nose hooks slightly at the end. But I can't look away from those piercing eyes. They seem to look right through me, into my soul.

He is hypnotizing, that's what he is. For clothes, he wears black dress pants without a single wrinkle in them, a white buttoned up shirt, and a black blazer with a tie.

He notices me watching him and half smirks at me. My heart beats a little faster and I look away, heat filling my cheeks.

He descends from the stairs and walks toward me. In three big steps, he's close to me. I notice now how fit he is. Muscles threaten to burst through his blazer as he stares at me.

I curse myself for not wearing nicer clothes. I'm wearing simple black dress pants and a fitted blue top with black ballet flats. "I'm Tris Prior. Uh, I'm here for the maid job." I hide a smile as I notice I didn't stutter.

"I'm Tobias. It's nice to meet you," he says, but his mouth remains in a firm line.

My stomach drops low and my palms grow clammy again. This is Marcus' son? I knew he was handsome, but this boy is a whole new level of hot. I nod at him, ducking my head.

"Hello, Beatrice. I see you've met my son." a voice booms through the quiet mansion.

I turn around, feeling like I was caught doing something I wasn't supposed to even though I was just talking to his son, and spot Marcus Eaton, the billionaire and my boss, standing right there in front of me.

**Author's Note: Short, I know, but hopefully not too bad. Tell me what you guys think below. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I got so many reviews on the last chapter I figured I would update today. :) Thanks so much for reading this, everyone, it means so much to me when I look at the reviews or follows because it let's me know that people like my story. :D I'm also really excited because favorite5 is reading this and she's my favorite author. Anyways, hope you guys like this!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Tris' POV**

I manage a weak smile at Marcus. "Oh, um, yes." I cringe at how stupid I sound. My boss is right in front of me and I can't think of any words to speak.

Marcus doesn't seem to care. He folds his hands together and smiles at me, but his skin is too tight. He hides the emotion from his face but his eyes look angry. "Well, I guess we should get started, shouldn't we?" Marcus states, motioning for me to follow him.

I turn around to get one last glance at Tobias, but he's already gone. I'm a little disappointed, I guess. I follow after Marcus into what looks like an office.

In the middle of the room there is a large mahogany desk with a chair of equal size. I pull up another chair to the desk, it's legs scraping the wooden floors and making a screeching sound, and Marcus gives me a disapproving look.

I finally sit down and Marcus folds his hands together for the second time. "Thank you for coming, Beatrice. I have already printed out your schedule, and your uniform is sitting right over there. Do you know what your job will be?" he asks.

This guy is way too formal. I know I'm here for a job, but he is way too stiff. "I'll be your assistant, right?"

Marcus lets out a laugh, a cackle sort of thing that makes me fidget in my seat. "Not mine, Beatrice. You will be the assistant of my son, Tobias. And let me get one thing straight, Miss Prior. You are not to refuse him anything. If you do, you will be punished. Is that clear?" Marcus asks briskly.

This takes me off guard. I can't refuse this guys son anything? What the heck! Maybe they should've put that on the job application. And what is he talking about, _punished_? He's acting as if I can't just walk right out of here. But, the job sounds interesting enough. And I can prove this snob wrong.

"Clear as glass," I reply sweetly, hiding a smirk as he frowns.

Marcus nods, and then stands from his chair. "Good. You start now. Find Tobias and ask him what you shall do next. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Prior." He says with a sickly smile, and then exits the room.

I shudder as soon as he leaves. This guy is way too weird. And who says shall? I shrug to myself and walk over to where he set down the uniform and my work schedule.

When I open up the package for my uniform I'm a little shocked. It's a simple pair of black pants like I'm wearing now and a white cotton shirt. I guess I expected some little revealing maid outfit like in the movies and everything. But this is just plain.

I look around to make sure Marcus isn't coming back, and then close the door and strip down to my under clothes. I let out a laugh at how wrong this feels, undressing in my boss' office.

I change into my uniform and smooth out my hair as best as I can, and then walk out of the office and into the hallway.

The house is so big I'm not really sure where I'm supposed to go. After walking into a few different rooms I find Tobias in the kitchen.

He's leaning against the counter, eating a piece of toast and glancing down at his phone. I take a small step forward and the floor creaks.

Tobias looks up, and then spots me and sets his phone down. "You need something?" he asks.

I feel a little embarassed, but I don't know why. I timidly walk over, wondering why he has this effect on me. "Uh, Marcus said I'm your new assistant. What do you want me to do first?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

I guess I don't know what he wants. I mean, Marcus told me to do everything he wanted. And I barely know this guy. It's just a little bit strange.

Tobias raises his eyebrows, but doesn't look too surprised. "Did he? Alright, go back home then. I don't need any help, especially not from you." he says with a hint of venom in his voice.

This ticks me off. He thinks just because he's rich he can talk to me like that? Well, he's wrong. "Oh, you think you're too good for me, huh? Well, Marcus told me to do this, so that's what I'm doing. I'm not gonna let some stuck up little rich boy ruin my day." I tell him what's on my mind.

Now he looks shocked, his mouth half open. He probably doesn't even remember the last time someone stood up to him.

And then his expression is back to normal, just like that. He almost looks amused. "Alright, Tris. If you're really that excited about cleaning all day, which I would never understand why, then you can go upstairs and clean up there." Tobias says with a slight smirk.

I actually have the nerve to roll my eyes at him. But he has some truth in his words. I don't want to clean all day. I don't know anyone who would want to.

I walk towards the massive staircase and reach the first step, and I'm just about to start walking up them when something makes me look over at Tobias.

I'm surprised to find that he's looking at me, too. Our eyes meet and I stare into his gorgeous blue eyes. I can't get over how handsome this guy is.

"Be careful, Tris." he says it so quietly I can barely hear it. And then he sends me a perfect half smile and just like that he's gone.

_Be careful? _What is he talking about? I puzzle through this as I walk up the stairs. I have the most uptight boss, and I'm the maid for his hot son.

This is definitely not the ordinary job.

**Author's Note: Mysterious, hmm? :) Hope you guys liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Guys, thank you so much for all the reviews! I read through them all and was so excited that you guys like this! I posted my stories on here after a friend liked them and never thought this would get so many views. So thank you to the best viewers ever! :D**

**Chapter 3:**

**Tris' POV**

"What? He just disappeared while you were working?" Christina demands as I strap myself into the passenger seat of her car.

I nod, thinking back to Tobias' strange behavior, and then at the fact I couldn't find him anywhere in the whole mansion to tell him I was done with work and was leaving. I must've gotten lost a hundred times, looking for him. I only found my way to the door when Carmen found me, accused me of snooping, and sent me out, muttering something about getting me fired and telling Marcus. I called up Christina to come pick me up and here I am.

Christina doesn't look satisfied with my answer. She purses her lips and presses her foot into the gas, the car lurching forward as we leave the Eaton residence. "Well, I think that's weird. What if something happened to you? What if a fire started and he's too busy messing around somewhere to come back? I'm going to chew that kid out tomorrow. I don't care if that little brat kicks me out." Christina snaps, 'little brat' code for Carmen.

I hide a smile with my hand at Christina's rant. But she's right. I'm nervous at the fact that they trusted me alone at the mansion. Of course, I wasn't alone. I was with Carmen, but she was in her office, leaving me in charge of things. "Christina, I'm sure I'd be fine. I am a little paranoid that Carmen might tell Marcus. She hates me for no reason!"

"Don't worry about that witch. I doubt Marcus will listen to her, even if she is his littl-" She's cut off when I let out a scream, spotting the car that darts right in front of us.

Christina slams on the brakes just in time, her eyes wide. I turn around and watch the car as it speeds off. It's a fast looking thing, black paint with blacked out windows. Something about it seems a little strange, though. I close my eyes, willing my heart to drop from my throat.

Christina lets out a curse and starts the car again, speeding up until we're going past the speed limit. I glance over at her. "Slow down!" She rolls her eyes and slips on a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh, relax, Tris! We're in the middle of nowhere. Cops are too busy chowing down on donuts and coffee then be patrolling out here. They might have to actually do something!" Christina is still caught up on her bad encounters with the police. Now her view of them is that they never do anything, and while I disagree I know better than to argue with her.

"Are you up for shopping before we head back to your house?" Christina questions, keeping her eyes on the road.

I groan. "You and your shopping! And honestly, I'm wrecked. The work today wasn't exactly hard but it was confusing. Maybe tomorrow." I feel bad for rejecting Christina, but I'm not in the mood for shopping right now.

Christina looks like she understands as she sends a knowing smile my way. "Okay. But I still think shopping is better than spending the rest of the day with Caleb."

I snicker at that. "That's true. But I'll be in my room, anyways."

Christina laughs, a sound that always makes me smile. "Well, I could always stay for dinner? Your mom is the best cook I've ever seen!" It is true. My mother is an amazing cook, but I don't think she's the best ever.

"And your mom isn't a good cook? Burnt chicken sounds pretty dang good to me!" I tease.

Christina blushes slightly at the memory. Once, when I was over at her house her mother put in a chicken and set a timer. It turns out, she didn't really set the timer. So she fell asleep and an hour later she woke to Christina taking a burnt chicken out of the oven. Christina's mom was so embarrassed, but it was so funny!

I chuckle, still remembering the look on her face when she saw the chicken.

"Hey, it was just a little burnt!" Christina jokes, grinning.

I laugh, and we spend the drive home teasing each other about embarrassing memories and laughing our heads off at inside jokes. It feels good to laugh with Christina. I haven't seen her very much lately, we've both been so busy. I realize how much I missed her as we pull onto my street.

"So, what do you wanna do when we get to your place?" Christina asks.

I shrug, about to reply when Christina slams on the brakes, sending my purse sprawling to the ground. I pick it up, annoyed, and turn to Christina. "Why'd you d-" I trail off as I see the look of horror on her face, her mouth open and her eyebrows nearly touching her hairline.

I look up at my house to see my parents outside, multiple fire trucks in our driveway. I take in a shaky breath as I realize what's happening.

The house is on fire. And Caleb isn't out yet.

**Author's Note: I gotta apologize for not updating in so long! I got lazy and kept saying "I'll do it tomorrow" every day. Meh, atleast I finally updated! :)**


End file.
